freaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Jane
Patient, mistrusting, but fiercely protective of her own, Alex Jane Lenchner, is one of the 6 original members of the group of freaks that live in Emerson. She goes by Alex Jane now, to avoid any suspicion of affiiliation with Lock and is the appointed leader of the group of freaks. History Born Alexandra Jane Lenchner, she was groomed for the BioAug Program since birth. Both parents were dedicated lead scientists with Lock, to the purpose that their only motive for procreation was to create "one of their own" within the program. Having absolutely no interest in losing work time to raise a child, Alex grew up amongst the adult staff at the Alcatraz Facility and was schooled in-house, with the ever present pressure to be as educated and physically fit as appropriate before she was assimilated into the testing program at age 10. The question was raised whether subjects would benefit from earlier adaptation to the project, and her existence was meant to find the answer. It was never deemed essential she socialize with others her age until her late teen years, when it became apparent that beyond study she was extremely lacking in her ability to truly interact with others. While her lack of emotion and general unquestioning compliance with Lock procedure was at first considered a highly desirable trait, her lack of understanding for basic social concepts began to interfere with her abilities to properly predict and respond to base human behaviors. Concern began to arise as she was suspected of having developed a dismissive-avoidant attachment disorder. For mutual benefit, she was then allowed access to other subjects. It was believed she could learn social skills while at the same time helping subjects to understand and assimilate to Lock lifestyle. The hope was through her innocent but absolute faith in the program, she would be able to reach problem cases and convert them, as she was a fellow Freak who understood and accepted her role in the program. The plan backfired. As she tried to process and understand what she heard from other test subjects, and their emotions concerning their place in the program, she found herself faced with unsettling questions of the ethical and moral implications of what was being done to her fellow test subjects. While she still believed her role in Lock was inevitable and consensual, it was not until she began to witness friendly and almost family level interactions between other subjects that she was able to realize the depth of what she had been denied in her early years. Her final turning point came when several subjects she associated with were caught attempting to escape. Learning what the magnitude of their punishment was to be, she finally could no longer find reasons to justify what the program was doing to test subjects. Using her privileged access and knowledge of the security and layout of the Alcatraz Facility, she instigated an escape of these individuals, which quickly escalated led to the deaths of many Lock employees. Once off the island and realizing she could neither return "home" to the island, nor abandon the newly liberated Freaks, she assumed leadership of those which choose to stay, to guide and protect them from discovery. Currently she works as a bartender at Ellen Harvelle's Roadhouse. Her attempts to increase her knowledge of human interaction have armed her with a sharp, sarcastic wit adapted to keep approaches by "normals" at bay, with very rare exceptions. Personality & Appearance In the years since their escape, Alex has slowly but surely gained a more tenuous grasp on how to interact but still often struggles to accept warmer emotions, especially physical affection. Unable to accept her own limitations, she often drives herself to the breaking point to protect and help the group. At the same time, she finds herself in completely unfamiliar territory, emotionally as well as physically. Often this can lead to a distorted sense of homesickness, though she has long since dropped her last name as the first step in severing all ties to her family legacy. However, overall, Alex is a natural leader, with a strong sense of justice. Alex protects her group like a mother panther and is always quick to suspect than to trust. Alex is only 5'7" and weighs only 130 lbs. She is not imposing in physical stature by any means, but makes up for the lack of physical presence by a personality that eminates confidence and determination. Abilities & Subject Information Like most freaks who have escaped from Lock's grasp, Alex was part of the OLYMPIAN Project. She was injected with Mutagen 88005-MX76. Alex was one of the 17 subjects that survived this injection, out of a total of 33 subjects injected overall. Her abilities began to manifest within only 3 weeks of being injected, but continued to escalate for the following 5 months. Once powers manifested, and some of her abilities and changes were mapped, she was assigned the identification Olympian VK-A386 (for Vibrokinetic, Class A, #386). At first, Alex's abilities started as simply catching objects on fire. It was originally though that Alex ws a pyrokinetic. However, after another month of further development in her abilities, it was confirmed that Alex was actually causing the molecules of the objects to accelerate to the point of triggering combustion. After only 2 months, Alex was able to cause smaller, lighter, and less dense materials to explode. After 3 months, the sizes of the objects didn't seem to effect her effectiveness at causing combustion. After almost, exactly 5 months of further development, Alex was able to cause a cinder block to combust. As Alex was further trained to control her abilities, efforts were made to enable some form of resistence to explosions, much like how all pyrokinetics are immune to higher temperatures. However, these efforts ending in little success. The only noticable development was a slight increase in her cellular regeneration speed.